dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar/Archive17
Ace quidditch I didn't realize. . . I didn't realize that Karsci and Jamie had already been previously preserved, and so if it's possible. Could you instead preserve Albus Black and Gigi West? Thank you so much, and sorry for the confusion! Quidditch Hey, I don't suppose Patrica or Adelina would like to be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, would they? I'm kinda stuck for members at the moment xD Thanks :D Also, I'd love to RP some time, if you're available :) Emma tigerlily 18:20, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, I presume that owl was from you? It was from an account I hadn't seen you use before, so I was confused xD I'll put Patricia down for a chaser then, if that's okay? And yeah, I'd love to RP it sometime, suggest it to me next time we're both on chat :D :: Emma tigerlily 15:31, May 5, 2015 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hi Echo, I'm Sophia. I'd like to start an RP here, for my character Dana's pregnancy test. :) MinaTula (talk) 18:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) I didn't know how to phrase it xD For Patricia ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey I just finished reading through the other RPS. I'd like a Mary/Ferlen RP...feel free to post wherever. I'm ok with you taking Rose, but I wanted to talk with you a bit about her first. I'm sure we'll RP soon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Saint Mungos Position RP Sure...either have her come to his office, or post somewhere and I'll follow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat-iness I'm on now and probably will be for at least a couple of hours. :) Alex Jiskran 19:43, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Adam Hall Hey Echo! I was wondering if you were still using Robert Carlyle for Adam Hall or not? Or, actually, if you're still using Adam Hall? Owl me :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 06:11, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Garden I'm fine with either. If you wanted to RP, we can, or if you just wanted to do it, that's fine too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:07, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion. I would love to Rp Miranda and your Joseph. If you would not mind it. Other wise Rex and Mary, someplace other than Mungos? once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 00:36, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Healers I was thinking Charity since she's the only really active Healer...I didn't know Mary was at Hogwarts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:28, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I don't think Melinda even knows Charity stayed...so she isn't looking for her IC. If you want to post with Mary, you can, though Melinda's pretty emotionally unstable right now...so you might get yelled at. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Ministry So, I see your request for Maite Luz. I know you're more active now, and wanted to see if you still wanted her in the Ministry. Also, since you don't have a Department Head, if you might be interested in Thomas being promoted? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:07, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hopefully I can grab you on chat this evening. there was something I wanted to ask you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:50, June 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Interesting Idea Oooo, I do like that idea... I've been planning on having him break a limb soon, because I figure a drunk would do that quite regullary. So, I'll have that happen, he'll show up at St. Mungo's, and hopefully they could get a "know together" sort of thing, and we could say that in between the time of splitting with Raya and beginning with Fin, Mary and Alrick were a fling. I'd like that :) . So, I'll get that goin as soon as you get back to me! :D Thanks! ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 19:53, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : Posting at St. Mungo's.... ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 20:16, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey so just a reminder that Ace Macbeth is a beater in the slytherin quidditch team and we could use you in the game if you get a chance Fandomgirlforever (talk) 21:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) RP: Alrick Sorry, I was gone for a day or two. I posted in St. Mungo's now :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 20:32, June 13, 2015 (UTC) St. Mungo's Interview RP Hi Echo! Whenever you have the time for it, I would like to do an RP at St. Mungo's with possible future Healer Nym. :I was hoping to have her interview to train for the empty spot on the Third Floor in Potions and Plant Poisoning. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 07:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RPs Right, I'd forgotten that RP. Also, I started your Ministry Character's Interview like a month ago...so your post in Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Tanis Nyt's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:04, June 22, 2015 (UTC) RP Sorry Echo, I'm kinda swamped GMing this Herbology thing. I'll get to posting on the Black House, might it might not be today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:54, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :I remember Echo. I'm off work in 10 and heading home. I'll post there if I have time to RP this afternoon, and I may or may not since I honestly have no idea what I'm doing this afternoon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:50, June 25, 2015 (UTC) St. Mungo's Wanna continue our RP? I forgot too, no worries :P Alrick and Mary, St. Mungo's First floor? ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 19:48, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Somehow I missed your owl. Anyway, If Matit gets Dept Head, I don't think Thomas will just because I'd rather try to get more people in there and only have 1 Dept Head per RPer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey Echo...haven't seen you around for at least a week, and I wanted to drop you a line, and make sure you're doing ok. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:26, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Activity Hey Echo. I know that you aren't really able to get on DARP lately... but you are an admin, and you haven't edited in several weeks. This is an inactivity warning. If you think you can be active, please let me know, otherwise we'll have to consider the possibility of demoting you. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:00, July 17, 2015 (UTC) WB Glad ot hear your doing better. I made some excuses for where Mary's been...but I think the rest are yours to explain. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:44, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Possible Saint Mungos Position Hey, I have a character, Amber Rosseau who would like to work as a possible healer at Saint Mungos. Maybe in the maternity ward? Could you maybe RP her interview sometime soon with me? Thanks! 06:40, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Date and another thing It doesn't really make any sense to me to start over, if you wanted to continue with Joseph and Miranda I wouldn't mind putting the small RP we had going right back on the page. We didn't get very far, so, it makes more sense to me to pick up where we left off... that's just my opinion. Please let me know. :About a month ago I sent you an owl about one of my characters working at St. Mungo's. Since then I've been thinking I wanted to send her to work as a Healer at Hogwarts. I kind of wanted your opinion since Mary has sort of done both, worked at Mungo's and Hogwarts. Could you tell me what you think, when you have some time. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 15:47, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Miranda post to follow. :D My healer has never had an interview at St. Mungo's, I was hoping for her first to be with Mary. I got nervous just typing this. :P Her training and accreditation as a Healer was earned in a small village in China. She does not not have "formal experience" (as in a hospital as big as St. Mungos, she would be more comfortable on one floor than she would on many different ones). Although she worked in a clinic/hospital setting her position as a Healer was extended to her based on nepotism. ::Her grandmother formerly held a position as Head Healer, and possesses renowned experience in her field of expertise being Traditional Chinese Medicine. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 05:26, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I forgot to say. I am too scared to teach, honestly. I did it on a now dead wiki and it makes me to nervous really to even think further about. I would much rather be a Healer at Mungo's and occasionally get to heal someone who is ailing or injured. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 05:27, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RP Sorry, works gotten a bit crazy this morning. I was going to post on their house for the Birthday RP, and we can go from there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:11, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Job I don't think so, but I would check with Jisk to be sure since it's his Department. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:01, July 23, 2015 (UTC) The tea shop This has been out of circulation for some time, so feel free. :) Alex Jiskran 17:44, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Notification That wouldn't go to me. That would go to the Department of Magical Education... or DMAC. Improper Use of Magic Office. And all it would mean would be a letter home to her family. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans I can't quite remember now, but I think the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean generator was your idea. Anyways, I made it. -R.A.B. 19:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure. Where at? MerisaMist 02:35, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Do you want to post first or should I? MerisaMist 02:38, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Prophet Article-image Hey ECHO ECHo ECho Echo echo! :D I was wondering if there was an image I could use for the article on the attack. I was thinking I could use a picture of the girl killed, or something. That, or .... I'm not really sure. Also, I'm not sure how I should write the story? I don't know what the public would know compared to what the RP says. Let me know, I appreciate it! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 10:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Started. Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts Kimi and Patricia Ooh, sounds interesting :D I posted :) And I'm just about to reply to all of the auditions so far as well, so you might wanna check that out too :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 12:58, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Letter for Thomas Daily Prophet: Issue 12 Daily Prophet:Issue 12 arrival! Read about the new Headmaster swap and Boggart attacks in Poland! Be sure to tell us what you think in the comments. 05:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:UserTalk Archive